


Rewritten mind

by twoheartsx



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best of memories can be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewritten mind

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the Julius Kingsey fanfiction I said I would write. Sorry it is so short. This took forever because I got distracted writing In Time. I have started on the 6th chapter of that as well.

"Julius." The name seems so foreign. Whether it be on his tongue or his assigned body guard. Anyone's really. Was that even his name. It didn't feel right. Something in the pit of those words. Weather it be the way others uttered it or the way Julius heard it roll off of others tongues. It didn't sound right. The name felt like a lie, when he said it, it tasted strange. Maybe he had another name. Maybe he didn't. That didn't matter. He was here to strategize this war. Soon the streets would be lined with the masses, chanting and cheering his name. No, this name that was foreign. His memories were hazy, even to himself. He remembered nothing of his family. Did he even have one? He couldn't picture himself from a happy family. He couldn't picture a family. His mind drew a blank at that. His throat felt tight, he could use some water. He looked over to his body guard, Suzaku Kururugi. A night of the round. A knight straight from the empire. Was he that dear to Britannia? He could almost laugh. He would if his throat wasn't so dry.

"Kururugi," he said, slyly. Suzaku glared a bit at him. "Can you fetch me some water?" Suzaku walked off, mumbling under his breath. His displeasure was very much present in his voice. He seemed to hate him. Why was far beyond Julius. He had done nothing to the knight of the round. Nothing he was aware of. He always claimed that Julius reminded him of someone. That felt like a lie, but Julius didn't push farther. It didn't matter. Whether he knew why or not. Suzaku would remain cold, truth or not. Something's just aren't meant to make sense. He looked out the train window, drinking in the evening setting sun. The view outside was unfathomable with beauty. Moments like these calmed Julius. He was about to destroy Europe, he deserved a bit of serenity before he destroyed everything. Beautiful destruction. You must destroy in order to create wonderful things. That's was he believed. In doing this good would come of the horrendous atrocities he was to commit. His duty required him to do things a normal man would cringe at. He truly learned not to mind. It was burned into his brain, a reminder. His left eye, injured because of the Black Knights. Those tyrant Rebels had took him hostage and beaten him. Causing brain damage and injury to his left eye. He would ask details but the man escorting him seemed to want to take out his other eye. He wasn't the most friendly or even friendly at all. He was strict, uptight. He gave Julius the dirtiest looks. Not that Julius really cared. The knight of seventh could do as he willed, so long as it didn't get in the way of Julius planing. He heard the door open and Suzaku returned with not only his requested water but his pills as well. Julius had to take medication to control the head and eye pain he experienced due to the accident. He took the glass of water and two pills from Suzaku's hands. His medication was two small white pills every six hours. They always made him tired and dizzy, making him have headaches and hallucinations. He quickly downed the two pills, as well as the glass of water very quickly. He dropped the glass holding his head. The medication had the worst side effects ever.

"Would you like me to take you to your bed Julius?" Suzaku asked. Julius could only groan in agreement. He felt Suzaku help him up from his set, taking him to the room on the train where he could sleep. When they got to Europe they had a party to attend. Julius needed his rest. Suzaku called him by his first name because it felt strange to be formal with him. Because he knew him. Because it was Lelouch. Under those fake memories was the rebellion leader. Zero, black knights leader. His injury to his left eye another false memory. His left eye was really a geass eye. Geass, Suzaku despised it in everyday. It was the power to twist a mans will. To bend it. Suzaku hated it. He almost felt bad that it had been used on Lelouch. Almost, he couldn't let himself feel bad. Lelouch was Zero, an evil man. He deserved it, that's what Suzaku told himself. It was a ploy to keep the guilt away though Suzaku would never admit to that. He still remembered how Lelouch fought against him, tried yelling for Nunnally when he seen some of the Knights of round taking her away. Suzaku had covered his mouth, pulling him along. Once they were before his father, Lelouch kept fighting. His memories were eventually rewritten. Lelouch tried his best to fight it, but in the end the geass won. Suzaku felt bad for him, he then reminded himself Lelouch deserved this. He was told to give the Violet eyed boy medication every six hours. Julius hated the mediation since it made him have bad headaches, extremely thirsty and he would hallucinate shortly after he would receive his medication. Often it was his new memories fighting with the ones that were overwritten. Fighting these fights for Britannia, in the same sickening and twisted way he had when he was leader of the black Knights. Suzaku lied Julius on the bed, covering him. Part of him still care for Lelouch, whether he was Zero or not. He felt somewhat bad for being cruel to Julius. After all, the tactician wasn't Lelouch. He belong to Britannia. He was a man in the body of a monster. Suzaku knew Julius was a good man. Unlike Lelouch, whom just hurt people without a care. No matter what Suzaku said or did, Lelouch was someone that couldn't be changed. The geass that was used against him was well deserved. Suzaku sat down watching the other boy sleep. Lelouch or not Suzaku still loved him.


End file.
